


Let me Dry Your Tears

by reactcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotional steve consoled by one (1) boyfriend, some fluffy angst? is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactcr/pseuds/reactcr
Summary: Steve doesn't cry very often.He cried when he thought he lost Bucky. When he lost Peggy. The other times, Steve can count on one hand, because he just doesn’t cry. He can’t afford to.





	Let me Dry Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothebuckisfucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothebuckisfucky/gifts).



> a little drabble based off a conversation with whothebuckisfucky, hope you guys enjoy! <3

Steve doesn’t cry very often. 

 

He cried when he thought he lost Bucky. When he lost Peggy. The other times, Steve can count on one hand, because he just  _ doesn’t _ cry. He can’t afford to. 

 

Sometimes he’ll catch himself thinking; bad memories, thoughts harbored deep inside accumulating to the point of no return -- it’s the curse of remembering everything, and yet Steve can’t seem to let himself process.  

 

So it surprises him when tears leak down his face, puddling in the crevice of his ears. Tony catches it quicker, hips stuttering in their pace. If it were anything but vanilla sex this time, Tony would have assumed sensory overload, and dialed it down. But it’s plain, quick, simple, and as much as he hates to say, it can’t be  _ that _ good.

 

“Steve,” Tony uncurls whitened knuckles from sheets, gently clasping calloused fingers against his cheek. “Honey,” His pace is already slowing, Steve can already see his mistake, hand unlatching from its spot on Tony’s hip to wipe the tear stains. 

 

“It’s fine--” What’s he even crying for? “I’m fine, Tony,” His own words don’t convince him, much less Tony, who’s already bringing their time to a stop. 

 

“I don’t believe you.” Steve can’t blame him, sniffling softly while a rough thumb wipes two more from Steve’s cheek. “Talk to me,” Tony urges, worry settling deep in those beautiful, hazel eyes. 

 

What does he even say? “I just need a minute,” he manages, and Tony silently complies, breathlessly laying beside him. Steve doesn’t want this to become a big deal; he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t want Tony believing this is because of him, so he shakily intertwines fingers with Tony’s, squeezing to assure him of that much. 

 

Tony’s worried still, Steve knows he is, even if they aren’t eye to eye. A soft kiss soaks up another tear, and Tony is brushing blonde wisps from reddened eyes, desperate to know what caused such a change. “I’m okay,” Steve tries again; a softer kiss follows. 

 

Tony knows that’s not true. “You know you’re allowed to feel. Right?” It’s a soft-hearted attempt at humor, and it at least cracks a smile from Steve. “You can talk to me.” 

 

“I know,” Steve admits, blinking harder to clear the water in his eyes. He feels guilty for interrupting their sex, both still uncomfortable and half-hard, but he knows Tony won’t let it go, until he feels like Steve’s given a proper answer. “I must have gotten overwhelmed.” The answer sparks softness in Tony’s eyes, leaning closer for a proper kiss. 

 

“That’s okay. It happens.” Tony tries to reassure him, not wanting Steve to believe he’s doing anything wrong by expressing himself. He’s vulnerable and upset, and Tony wants him to know that’s okay. Gently he swipes thumb across both Steve’s cheeks, drying his tears the best way he knew how. “You wanna talk about it?” 

 

Steve sniffs, quieter this time. Tony’s quick reaction really put a stop to the tears, the glassy-look of his eyes already clearing. “No,” Steve says, “it’s nothing you haven’t already helped with.” It’s the truth, Tony helped so much. He stays quiet while he slowly recovers, relaxing with the soft touch of Tony’s hand on cheek. “I’m sorry about this.” 

 

“Don’t be.” Tony murmurs, another delicate kiss finds Steve’s lips. “I’d say you deserve it.” Both hands slide their way down to hook Steve’s waist, pulling him closer to properly cuddle. “Sure does make me feel special, opening up to me.” Steve smiles, even if his eyes and nose are red and puffy. 

 

“You are special, Tony.” Steve quietly affirms, hand gently running up and down Tony’s forearm. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Tony kisses the back of Steve’s neck, lightly burying nose to hide in his scent. “As far as sex goes, we shouldn’t have a problem making up for lost time.” Tony murmurs, and Steve softly huffs a laugh, squeezing fingers. “But for now, I’m not letting go until you’re damn well and fine.”

 

“And what if I’m well and fine now?” Steve inquiries, eyes closing at warm lips on his neck. 

 

“Then we’re cuddling until I believe it.” 

 

Steve drifts off with warm thoughts; he decides, maybe with Tony, he can afford to cry a little.


End file.
